Cluster bombs are launched with a spin and consequently a spin is also imparted to the individual grenades. However, the spin gives rise to problems in that the grenades are likely to impact the target at a high yaw angle (the angle between the longitudinal axis of the grenade and the flight trajectory of the centre of gravity) which leads to a high percentage of duds and a considerable reduction in the effectiveness of the shaped charge.
In accordance with the prior art a grenade of a cluster bomb hits a target essentially with the same spin rate with which it is released from the cargo projectile and it is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide a cluster bomb grenade so designed that it reaches the target with a spin rate that is significantly reduced as compared to the spin rate at which the grenade is released from the cargo projectile.
A cluster bomb grenade of the kind specified comprises a striker pin designed to ignite the fuse when the grenade hits a target. In the unarmed state of the grenade the path of the striker pin is blocked and upon release of the grenade from the cargo projectile, the blockage is automatically removed whereupon the grenade is armed. The means for blocking the path of the striker pin may, for example, be in the form of a slidable member biased into a non-blocking position and locked in the blocking position by the striker pin itself. At its rear the striker pin comprises a drag tape which, upon release of the grenade unfolds and brings about retraction of the striker pin from engagement with said slidable member whereupon the latter moves automatically into a non-blocking position, clearing the path of the striker pin to the fuse. In this way the grenade is armed and when it hits a target the striker pin advances by force of inertia toward the fuse whereby the latter is ignited and the grenade is detonated.